


Junimo Magic

by Sinful_ErrorBethy, ThatGuyAhh (Azuretheterrible)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Please write more involving the wizard, and im a fOOL, hes so mysterious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuretheterrible/pseuds/ThatGuyAhh
Summary: Lets start this with an a cryptic note form the author, me: i know where i WANT to take this, but who knows how this will end up. it was gonna be a one shot buuuuuut i started having ideas and now its not?Strap in





	Junimo Magic

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea. But i really like the wizard, and no one writes about him. sssooooooooooooooooooo, heres this mess.
> 
> again im really sorry.
> 
> 'if enough people like it i might make a full story who knows' is what i would say if i hadnt gotten to them cleaning up and decided to make a whole story out of this god dammit

As you walked up to the tower, as you have done many times before, you can hear the wizard yelling something from his open window and a mischievous black cat jump out of it landing nimbly and safely in front of you. The scruffy little thing with bright blue eyes looks at you curiously before stalking away. The Wizard inside has aggressively called it names in a different language you may never understand. With a small chuckle you head up to the door and open it instead of knocking.

The scene before you is quite a strange one you will never be familiar with...hopefully. The wizard is standing with his arms up inspecting his soiled robes with a look of disgust. The soft dark purple silk robes with intricate gold designs are covered in a bright pink substance that is halfway between a slime and a fluid. It clumps together and makes the floor surrounding the Wizard's cauldron and bookshelves dyed its bright pink color. The wizard curses in that strange language again as he throws his arms down at his sides in frustration

"Ah fantastic, your here to witness this as well, Even better!"

You walked to a table near the window the cat jumped out of and placed your backpack down. "Yeah it is! Because now i can help you clean up." You always try to come up with some reason to be there, you find proving your usefulness has always made your case to stay easier. Though, if your purple friend would ask you to you would leave him alone for the day you would wonder the forest bored out of your mind instead. Fortunately for you, he just rolls his eyes and uses his magic to throw you a wet sponge.

"Fantastic, now make yourself useful" You grab the sponge and start to clean on your end of the mess while Rasmodius starts to untie his sash keeping the robe together and disappears into his basement

You take this time to reflect on your time in Stardew Valley. You came here two years ago with nothing but a few clothes, trinkets you just couldn't leave behind, and about 500g. When you arrived at the tiny little town you realized you could barely register the fact you left your shitty apartment and left the big city to show up in a place mostly forest and monsters to start a farm your dead grandpa gave you many many years ago.

Seeing the farm? That was a whole different experience. You weren't surprised to find weeds growing inside your little shack. The first day was spent cleaning up and sowing the Parsnip seeds your new kind mayor got you.

It really was a humble beginning

No one talked to you and some people didn't trust you, rightfully so because as you got to know them you found yourself snooping around in their rooms, even finding Piere's 'secret stash'. Hehe, thats a secret you kinda regret keeping since he wont stock his shop with seeds for the next season ahead of time. It's not really that big of a deal though.

Then there was your time in the forest left to Marnie's house. The sweet neighbor of yours warned you of a tower making strange noises when you first arrived. The fact she told you to stay away from it only fueled your curiosity.

You wanted to know more

You wondered the woods until you saw the sharp blue roof of the tower and found you couldn't enter and no one would answer your knocks. Figuring it wasn't that important you just left.

A few days later after facing forest spirits in the old run down community center, you received a letter from a wizard. It was a beautiful paper with an amazing star-y night design. Funny, you thought you you had met everyone in town. Then you remembered the tower! You rushed to meet the man and It turns out the strange noises was just the Wizard and his studies of the mysterious and unknown.

The unknown interested you. Mystery interested you. Wanting to know how things worked was a big thing in your childhood. So getting to know the wizard seemed like a good choice, and his offering of teaching you his mastered art a year later was an even better perk to knowing someone who's in with the unknown.

You were snapped out of your thoughts as you could hear the trap door to the basement slam close and Rasmodius stomp over to the mess on the floor not daring to get his shoes dirty again. "How long have you just been sitting there smearing that gunk around?"

You looked down to see that you were in fact just smearing the pink substance around in front of you. "As long as you didn't give me a bucket to wash the sponge off into." He glared at you, "You could have phrased that better," and he walked into his side room to pick up a bucket and somehow fill it with water. he had cloned it and floated one over towards you.

"When are you gonna teach me how to do that?" Physically stopping yourself from staring at his magic abilities was actually very difficult even after all this time. You started to actually clean the floor with a clean sponge and to your surprise Rasmodius started to kneel and clean up along side you. With your combined efforts the mess was cleaned up soon enough. The wizard had taken the buckets and sponges into his side room away from his now clean front room. 

"Why are you here?" He started to fill his cauldron with water with a snap of his fingers and seemingly random ingredients. You stepped closer and looked into the cool liquid inside.

"I wanted to see if you needed some help, i had nothing else to do so why not?" The purple wizard lit the fire with a clap of his hands and turned to you with a very annoyed face. "You need to find something more important to do, Farmer."

You chuckled as you moved around the cauldron to stand closer to him. "This is pretty important." Rasmodius looked at you as he threw in some kind of dried red fruit. "You are a better apprentice then i previously thought." That made you smile wide and jump up and down clapping your hands in excitement.

"I understand that you are happy, what for? i am unsure, but you need to cease this over exaggerated little dance of yours right this instant before I make you clean out the toad wart jars." Whether or not you believed him you quickly stopped moving in favor of just beaming at him.

"Seriously! When are you gonna teach me how to clone things?" Rasmodius only rolled his eyes. You moved closer as the liquid in the metal cauldron started to bubble. "Eventually you will~"

The next few hours were you trying to get the Wizard to teach you advanced magic and the Wizard refusing by only showing you the basics yet again. You feel like as his apprentice you can handle a little more! You have been working with him for months now and your just now learning the logistics to brewing? Rasmodius is always telling you to trust him and just follow his instruction but your starting to get impatient.

well, enough of that for now, you have to get back to the town and pretend you aren't a Wizards apprentice. You headed to the merchant's cart. The green haired woman greeted you gleefully and was even happier when you bought three apples and a Birch table. She tells you it will be delivered to your home and you have to believe her because its always there no matter how fast you get to your house. You swear that is also some kind of magic Rasmodius hasn't taught you yet.

You wave goodbye to the pleasantly joyous woman and start making your way past Marnie's farm, no point in entering, little chance she would even be there. You made your way to the town past Sam, who was to busy to say hi because he was attempting to do a kickflip, you continued up the stone path to the park beyond Pierre's and the Clinic. Moving past the fountain you find the old abandoned community center and entered.

The building had an old dusty smell to it. Sunlight peeked through holes in the ceiling and roof, vines grew along the walls and hung down from spots in the ceiling. Rats, mice, and squirrels ran across the floor avoiding you. You could see what you hope wasn't asbestos floating in the air and sighed. The front room was still in such a bad shape it was a little demoralizing. Sure, you had two rooms fixed already thanks to the forest spirits, Junimos, but it was still such a big work in progress. You looked up to see the two bright gold stars on the plaque above the fire place. It made you a bit sad. Maybe if you paid closer attention and knew a bit more about foraging or living on your farm you could have gotten more of this done.

Its fine, you have three apples which completes a little bundle you been trying to finish for a long time! When you went over to the bulletin bored and saw the glowing white and gold box you took a moment to appreciate the design. Those Junimos liked to keep things simple. The box had a white background with a gold border and a tree of the same color in the middle. there were three little colored buttons representing the bundles. When you click the one you were looking for the white and gold box opened and you placed inside the three apples you had bought and closed it. You loved to watch the little buttons burst into flower petals. A little green Junimo ran by your feet holding a bundle of the items you collected and ran to the Junimo hut int eh corner of the main room.

Then your smile grew wider and you saw behind you was... a heater? What were you supposed to do with this? You don't have any animals. Thats why most of these bundles haven't been done yet! Okay, maybe this is the Junimos telling you to just suck it up and get a cow.

Don't get it wrong, you love animals! You want to get some. But thats a whole living creature. Something completely depending on you to take care of it and keep it alive, and if you fuck it up the thing will die. You really scared of not being able to help the animal. Maybe you could start off with a chicken instead and see where that takes you? If things don't go well you will have a pissed Marnie and Shane to deal with along with where your gonna burry you sweet little chicken... Dark thoughts.

You picked up the heater which was lighter then you thought it was, it being wide is what made it hard to carry, and started leaving the community Center. As you left the run down building being reclaimed by the forest you saw Abigail heading towards the mountains. You never got to know her but she always seemed so interesting to you. You aren't sure why. Your feelings were not romantic at all, she just seemed like an interesting individual you could be friends with. Your schedules just never matched up.

Well, your schedule never met up with anyones. You spent most of your time on your farm, in the tower, or gathering stuff for Rasmodius in the mines or the forest. You barely even upgraded your tools because of all the work you put in with the wizard

"Heyy!!" you called in her direction. The purple haired woman stopped and looked at you and waved before continuing on her route. Wow, its not like you wanted to ask how her day was going or anything. This friendship stuff is almost harder then it was in the City. People were always rushing or rushing even faster.

Well, lets move on. Time to get this heater back on home and find a place to stash it. You have enough money to maaaaybe buy a chicken coop. You'd have to check in with Robin and see tomorrow. Hopefully you don't fuck this up and your able to focus.

Hopefully


End file.
